


could there be just a chance that you've got some heavy clients

by sillyideas



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Canon Death, Gen, bad language, canon events, character study maybe, human/android au but its not really relevant, title is a chess the musical lyric hehe..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: Peekin' inside GO-4's thoughts, I guess.
Relationships: but like. barely. - Relationship, maybe go4/auto if you squint
Kudos: 1





	could there be just a chance that you've got some heavy clients

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like an absolute genius picking that line for the title bc its in response to someone doing someone else's bidding. and i looked up "heavy client" and its a computing term apparently. ultimate go4. anyway i really like go4 and i think he should be the more emotional silly sidekick to auto's lack of emotions

GO-4 grinned like a wolf on caffeine. 

He walked through the Axiom with a spring in his step, looking down at this… thing, plant, that he was to dispose of. He drummed his fingers on the leather of the boot it was crammed in, and liked the dull thud feeling it made of shockwaves through dirt. He felt absolutely maniacal right now and it took everything in him to not brag to someone, to pull aside a random BRL-A or stewardbot to say “look at me, look what I’m doing!”. 

AUTO was so boring. It was all directive this A113 that. Sure, GO-4 wasn’t really coming up with his own ideas either, but at least he was having fun with what he was given. AUTO never even smiled. Well, his loss, GO-4 thought, at least he was the one who got to do the fun shit like throw the plant away. He could smile enough for both of them. 

The plant was an odd little thing, and GO-4 almost felt a pang knowing what he was about to do with it. It was a lively shade of green he’d never quite seen before, and it bounced along with his steps as if it was just as excited as he was. He was so transfixed by it that he didn’t really pay attention to where he was going (and at some point he walked straight into someone and dropped the damn thing, which he scrambled to pick up with an odd sort of care, brushing as much soil as he could back into the boot). He got over it, though. The concept of fulfilling the order AUTO gave him was far more enticing than anything he could get from this pile of dirt with a weed in it, duh. 

GO-4 opened the pod bay doors (which AI of his persuasion rarely do, you know) and smiled so sweetly at the escape pod. Yes, my friend, you will make a fine vessel for blowing this stupid thing to bits. GO-4 hit some buttons, waltzed inside, and let the plant plop on the floor of the pod. He could have sworn he heard movement from outside the pod as he activated its self-destruct countdown, but he disregarded it; getting rid of the plant was all too exciting. 

As he walked back to the control panel and began his search for the button that would send it off, he  _ definitely  _ heard movement, and just had to glance up right as he found the button he needed. 

Oh shit! Ah! Fuck! That funny little trash bitch! Too late now! There he goes! 

GO-4 promptly ran off, going relatively unnoticed by the panicked EVE unit in the bay. 

When the pod bay doors slid closed (that’s more like it, that’s what AI going against their humans wanna see), GO-4 leaned against them and slid down to the floor. I just killed a man, he thought! That’s certainly new. It wasn’t really exciting, not in the fun way that pettier criminal acts were, he actually felt sorta guilty. 

He wondered if AUTO would mind. Probably not. AUTO never particularly valued any one man or robot’s life over the bigger picture. Maybe GO-4 should adopt that sort of mindset too. He did it, he got rid of the plant. Directive fulfilled. Directive, directive, directive. And now his directive was to report to his superior and receive further instructions. 

AUTO, in fact, did not mind. It was actually the closest thing to happiness GO-4 had ever seen on him. But GO-4 didn’t get any new orders, which made him a bit antsy. AUTO didn’t even tell him to stand by in case something came up; that was implied, it was part of the whole gopher thing, but the fact that he didn’t say it bummed GO-4 out a little.

Things did come up, of course. Of course that little garbage guy didn’t die. Of course the plant was fine. He felt a little relief about the robot, but the plant just pissed him off. Between wanting a directive to fulfill and pure, vengeful rage directed towards the little weed that could, GO-4 felt an absolute rush when AUTO summoned him to wrest it from the captain. He felt like such a smart little  _ bastard  _ when he feigned surrender to the EVE unit only to chuck the plant into the garbage. This was exactly what he wanted. Problems where he didn’t kill anyone. He sat idly by when AUTO tasered the life out of the trash robot, of course. If GO-4 wasn’t the one with the bloodied hands, it was all fine by him.

GO-4 was still anxious for shit to do, and when he saw the captain taking AUTO on, what he saw was an opportunity to do shit. He didn’t even calculate any sort of strategy or predict what would be needed from him in the fight, he just rushed in like a soldier off to war.

His next thought was fuck, a foot to the face hurts.

His next thought was oh shit, I’m falling pretty far.

He wondered if AUTO would mind. Probably not-   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i like the abruptness of the ending but know im aware its clunky. i tried "Probably not." and "Probably not!" but neither of them worked as well, the period felt too edgy and the exclamation point disrupted the tone


End file.
